Hangover
by XxShirogami18InorixX
Summary: Cosas raras pasan cuando Chile esta de fiesta... Mal summary...Entren y descubran que paso... Fem! Chile y Latinos


Hola! aqui les traigo un pequeño one-shot de Hetalia... se que debi haberlo escrito en el 18 pero... la idea se me ocurro hace poco a las 3 de la mañana con mi prima y bueno... espero que lo disfruten... es mi primer fic de Hetalia n.n

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece

* * *

-Mnnnn… Oh… weón … ¿qué wea pasó?- preguntó la peli castaña chilena sobándose la cabeza- mm… ¡Que wea!- gritó al darse cuenta que estaba totalmente desnuda.

-Che boluda cállate un rato que es muy temprano- se quejó el Argentino.

-Love… go back to sleep- cierto inglés se quejó entre sueños abrazando a la latina por la espalda hasta que se dio cuenta que unos ojos verdes lo observaban con enojo- bloody hell!- gritó apartándose.

-¡¿Pero qué hacés vos acá?!- reclamó Martín.

-¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?... un minuto…- el inglés palideció- ¿p…por qué estás desnudo?

-¿Ah?- preguntó incrédulo, y bajo la mirada para verse a sí mismo- La concha de mi…- intento gritar pero le llego una chala en la cabeza de parte de un muy enojado Perú que estaba en la puerta- hay muchos que queremos dormir…- dijo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de la escena- pero qué…- el peruano pensó por un momento- Bolivia me tiene que pagar… yo sabía que algo así iba a pasar…

-¿Pero qué pasó?- le preguntó el Argentino al Peruano.

-No sé… ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Chile?- comentó Miguel.

-¿Dónde está?- Preguntó Arthur, a lo que Miguel solo señaló, fue entonces cuando la vieron.

-Pero qué wea… no… esto no puede ser…- se lamentaba Chile acercando sus rodillas al pecho- esto es un sueño, dios… dime que estoy en un coma por el alcohol…- decía para consolarse.

-Ah… Ch-Chile?- intentó llamar su atención el cejón.

-No está pasando… no está pasando…- ella seguía en su trance- no es más que un sueño…

-Che boluda… despertá de una vez- le aplaudió cerca de la cara, esto pareció resultar.

-Ah!- la chica dio un sobresalto ante la acción- Concheturmare la wea no es un sueño L

-¿Qué pasó anoche?- preguntaron los rubios al unísono.

-Y qué voy a saer yo weon… lo único que sé es que desperté con ustedes…- admitió la Chilena.

-¿Por qué no le preguntan a los demás?- sugirió el peruano.

-¿Los demás?- dijeron los tres de la cama.

-Si… los que están repartidos por toda la casa- contestó tranquilamente Miguel.

Con esto los tres se precipitaron, los dos chicos en bóxer y la chilena cubriéndose con la sábana de la cama. Recorrieron la casa, lo primero que encontraron fue a Francia completamente desnudo y colgando de la ventana, no se molestaron en despertarlo o incluso moverlo. Lo segundo… a un Romano muy apegado a España, el español parecía no poder respirar…

-¿Está bien que los dejemos así?- preguntó la Chilena.

-Déjalos…- dijo el inglés.

Siguieron caminando, escucharon unos golpes provenientes de un baúl, lo abrieron y encontraron a Bolivia con cinta adhesiva en la boca. El peruano lo ayudó a salir.

-Me debes dinero…- dijo.

-¿Enserio se acostó con Argentina?- preguntó el Boliviano.

-Emm… no solo con Argentina…- contestó el Peruano.

-¿Y con quién más?- preguntó el Boliviano, pero su pregunta fue respondida al ver al inglés junto a ellos- No pensé que-

-Una palabra más y te vuelvo a encerrar en el baúl- amenazó la Chilena.

-¿Recuerdas algo de anoche?- preguntó el inglés.

-No… solo recuerdo que conversaba con Rusia y luego… desperté en este baúl- contestó.

-Es mejor que no recuerdes los detalles- dijo el Argentino poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Bajaron las escaleras pero un somnoliento Prusia estaba recostado en ella.

-Bloody git-dijo sorprendido Athur.

-Gilbert ¿estás bien?- pregunto Chile preocupada moviéndolo para que despertara. Este reacciono e intento levantarse pero como todavía tenía el efecto del alcohol cayó encima de Chile y acomodo su cabeza entre sus pechos.

-Estoy en el paraíso- murmuró y siguió durmiendo.

Chile no sabía qué hacer, por otro lado su hermano estaba seguro de lo que haría y en poco tiempo Gilbert rodo por las escaleras y despertándose solo al llegar al final cuando vio que cayó encima de cierto ruso. Los cinco que estaban en las escaleras corrieron dejando al albino a su suerte.

-Oi ¿Qué les pasa?- dijo el pruso sobándose donde el argentino le pegó, pero miro y no había nadie- ¿A dónde habran ido?- se preguntó, pero se respondio cuando sintió una presencia muy familiar debajo suyo.

-Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol…

Lo último que escucharon los latinos e Inglaterra fue un grito desgarrador de Prusia.

-Vuela alto Prusia- dijo Chile lamentándose- Era un buen bebedor… Yo lo amaba.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron los cuatro países.

-Como… Amigo- respondió nerviosa.

-Bueno sigamos antes que Rusia nos encuentre- dijo Bolivia.

La casa era un completo desastre, gente tirada por todos lados, muchas botellas en el suelo, sustancias desconocidas desparramadas en las mesas.

-Weón… si nos pillas los pacos… de seguro me voy presa- dijo la Chilena con la frente azul.

\- No pueden meter preso a un país- trató de consolarla Perú.

-Siempre hay una primera vez.

-Y la tuya fue hace mucho- dijo sarcásticamente el Boliviano.

-Mm… sigamos- dijo Javiera mirando con odio y desprecio a su hermano.

\- Lo primero que deberíamos hacer es ver si están todos- sugirió Arthur.

\- Ok…- dijeron al unísono.

Revisaron todas las piezas, todos los rincones de la casa de la chilena, encontrándose con escenas cada vez peores, pero al final estaban todos. En el camino se encontraron con un celular y tenía un video, en este salían todas las naciones invitadas cantando feliz cumpleaños a Chile. Entonces ella recuerda que el día anterior fue 18 de septiembre.

-Esto no nos sirve de nada- aclaró Martin.

-¿No tiene más videos? ¿O fotos?- pregunto Inglaterra.

-Voy a revisar- dijo Perú. Entonces encontraron una foto en donde salía Japón con su cámara sacándole una foto :vv a Gilbert siendo golpeado por Elizabeta.

-¡Japón tenía una cámara! ¡Él debe saber que paso!- dijo Bolivia feliz- Voy a saber cómo termine en ese baúl.

-Realmente no quieres saber cómo terminaste en ese baúl- le dijo Perú negando con la cabeza. A lo que los otros se le sumaron.

\- Voy a saber cómo termine con esos dos- dijo Chile.

Tal y como dijeron, buscaron a Japón, y en cuanto lo encontraron Japón los saludó con su actitud calmada de siempre.

-Minna-san ¿Cómo están?- dijo, pero entonces todos se vinieron encima de él.

-JAPÓOON- Chile le tomó por los hombros- Dime cómo terminé con estos dos…

-Bueno… ojalá hubieran sido dos…- al final de la frase la chilena perdió todo color de su piel y se desmayó.

Acomodaron a la latina y Japón les contó todo con lujo de detalle, todos quedaron en shock.

Al poco tiempo despertó Javiera, se refregó los ojos y dijo- weón… soñé que me acostaba con el gringo…- al decir esto todos la miraron- ¿Qué?- preguntó, y siguieron mirándola de la misma forma- No me digan que no fue un sueño…- y todos asintieron con su cabeza- Puta la wea!- exclamó la dama.

-Ahora lo sabemos todo…- dijo Perú.

*Flashback*

Era la época… esa época en que Chile se ponía eufórica, su cumpleaños, 18 de septiembre, una semana de cumpleaños se le venía encima y decidió invitar a varios de sus amigos y colegas a celebrar con ella.

Ese día llegaron, y la fiesta comenzó en la noche, había alcohol, sustancias desconocidas (drogas) y juegos extraños…

Uno de esos juegos consistía en que el equipo que bebiera más ganaba, al perdedor se la hacía una penitencia, Chile y USA perdieron, la penitencia fue quedar encerrados en un cuarto por 30 minutos, esto terminó con ellos acostándose. (e.e)

Argentina e Inglaterra, celosos de esto comenzaron a beber y a pelear, al terminar los 30 minutos ambos se miraron y caminaron hacia la dirección de la chica, arrastrándola hacia una habitación (en la que amanecieron). Los juegos extraños siguieron, estando ya todos ebrios, las cosas empeoraron.

Bolivia desafió a Rusia diciendo algo como: "No eres tan grande… puedo vencerte…" intentando pelear con él, se cayó misteriosamente en el baúl donde lo encontraron, resulta que Rusia solo cerró dicho baúl con llave. (Inserte la sonrisa de Rusia aquí) y la explicación de la cinta en la boca fue porque Rusia lo hizo callar de aquella manera (inserte otra sonrisa de Rusia aquí).

En cuanto al peruano, el solo se quedó dormido mientras caminaba y cayó cerca de la habitación donde estaban los rubios y la latina.

La mayoría de los chicos calló dormido en el suelo por efecto de lo que hayan consumido.

*Fin Flashback*

-Por cierto… ¿cómo es que recuerdas todo?- preguntó la latina al japonés.

-Ah… eso…- dijo Japón- Italia-kun siempre me ofrece jugo cuando estoy por beber alcohol, dice que la gente joven no debe beber.

-Entiendo…- dijo- tiene razón.

-¡Pero soy mayor que ustedes!- protestó el oriental.

-Nunca más vuelvo a tomar en la vida- dijo la chilena, a esto todos rieron.

-Todos sabemos que no es cierto- dijo su hermano rubio.

Finalmente todos se fueron, la casa quedó hecha un caos, Francia recuperó su ropa y la latina se recuperó de la caña que había sufrido, recordando todo con lujo de detalle, no se la llevaron presa y Perú recibió su dinero.

****Fin****


End file.
